


Danganronpa N: Your despair is for our amusement

by YoshiChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Semi-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiChan/pseuds/YoshiChan
Summary: Michino Saino was shocked to learn she had been accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Repairer. Confident, she stepped into the school, prepared for anything. Nothing could stand in her way!...except waking up in an amusement park with 15 fellow Ultimates, as well as a maniacal talking robobear. Everything’s fun and game, until the bear drops the bombshell.To leave the park, you must kill someone and get away with it.





	1. Prologue: Welcome to Despair, have fun! Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my killing game, let’s start the fun.
> 
> This prologue is divided into several parts, and all of them are prewritten. Hopefully that gives me some time to decide how I want to write this.
> 
> The deaths, survivors and plot twists are all decided by the way. The story is there, it’s just writing it that’s the problem for me.
> 
> Might as well just post the prologue and see who likes it. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.

???: Is this really going to work?

???: Of course it will, it’s already worked ******* times before…

???: But this is a little… ambitious, don’t you think?

???: What do you mean?

???: Well, every other time, it was always a ****** of some kind…

???: Well, you know the ****... never ***** with anything.

???: But still, this is a really big leap. Even for us.

???: Please, it’ll be fine.

???: But do we really have to ***** our own *******? I don’t want to ****** you…

???: It wouldn’t be a ********* act otherwise. Not like I want to ****** you either.

???: Then can I say one last thing before we go?

???: What?

???: I love you...

???: ...You’re such an *****. Now let’s hurry up and go…

  **[Michino Saino: Ultimate Repairer]**

…  
……  
………….huh?”

“Where am I?”

A girl with short, hazel hair to match her eyes, was standing in front of a school. She wore a black hoodie, but didn’t ever have the hood up. Her green shirt and tan skirt were rather plain, as was most of her features. She was an average height, average weight, average everything.

“...Oh, right. Just standing outside Hope’s Peak Academy. The world’s most illustrious school. Who knew someone as seemingly unimportant as the Ultimate Repairer could get in here. Lucky girl you are, Michino Saino” She thought to herself.

 

She never thought she would ever get here, not because of her talent, but because of where she lived. Even though she was born in Japan, she had moved to America and grown up there most of her life. So to be all the way here, was something she never could’ve expected. But her talents as the Ultimate Engineer had apparently found their way overseas, all the way to Hope’s Peak. When she first got the letter, she had felt a mixture of shock and amazement. But things weren’t so forward. Her parents were reluctant to let her go, simply because funding a trip that large wasn’t something they could afford. The weren’t poor by any means, but trips to other countries were certainly a luxury they couldn’t afford. She had almost given up on ever going, when her parents surprised her, with a stack of money, saved up by them to fund her trip. It seemed not long ago that she was thanking them, crying while hugging her mom and dad, and then flew out to here. And now, here she was, standing in front of it. She couldn’t believe it was even grander than the pictures she had seen online.

“Well, no sense spending all day admiring the school, and not stepping foot in it!” She looked toward the large double doors that marked the entrance to the school. “Look out Hope’s Peak! Because here comes Michino Saino, Ultimate Repairerrrrrrrrrrr…”

Her speech slurred as she stepped through the doors, and her vision became blurred. Michino didn’t have a second to react before she fell unconscious, lying on the cold hard floor that layer behind the doors.

…

……

…….”He…”...

…”Are yo…”......”...ight?”

……….”Please…”......”Wake up…”...

“...huh?”

“Where am I?”

Michino woke up to find herself sitting on bench, her head lying in her arms as she laid against the table. Her head was pounding, and her body felt weak. She wondered where exactly she was, when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

“AGH!” She recoiled from the touch, freaked out by the sudden contact. She looked up from the hand to see who it was that touched her.

“I’m sorry, are you alright? You just weren’t waking up, and I was afraid you may be…” the boy’s voice trailed off as he said those words.

The boy who touched Michino appeared to have neat, black hair that was combed to one side. His dark brown eyes had a look of determination in them, and his dark tuxedo matched his controlled look. He appeared very well groomed, and his voice matched his appearance, being very calm but direct.

“Anyway’s, it’s my fault for touching you. You were obvious unprepared for that, but that’s understandable.” They boy adjusted his tie as he straightened himself, which didn’t add much to his already short stature.

“That’s fine… Um, if you don’t mind me asking, are by any chance Shizen Rida?”

The boy looked surprised that the girl had known anything about him. “Erm, yes. Yes I am. Since you already apparently know me, an introduction may be unnecessary, but for formality's sake, I shall do so anyways. I am Shizen Rida, the Ultimate Class President.”

**[Shizen Rida: Ultimate Class President]**

According to his article on the forums, Shizen Rida was renowned for being a great people person, being able to make friends almost instantly, he has had the title of class president ever since it was introduced in his secondary school. Thanks to his natural charm and likeability, people were always willing to vote him, and soon the class president votes, just became formalities. But although Shizen had charm, he still took the role of class president seriously, addressing issues around the school and fixing problems the students complained about, which put him in even higher regards. There was a part that talked about a scandal involving his first election, saying the votes were rigged in his favour, but nobody was mad about the results, so it was assumed to just be slander made by the bitter loser. It’s said that he may very well become the next Prime Minister of Japan when he graduates.

“Out of curiosity, how do you know my name? I’m certain we never met before, and I promise you I never forget a face! After all, getting to know people is important for being a class president!”

“Oh, well, I did some research on the forum’s for Hope’s Peak Academy, and you looked just like the picture used for Shizen Rida, so I guessed it was you from that.”

“Ah! So you were browsing the forums, were you? I believe I was too, before I left… no, don’t tell me…”

He squinted his eyes, appearing to be heavily concentrating on the hoodie girl’s appearance. Michino sat uncomfortably in the awkward silence as the class president looked her over. Finally, he snapped his fingers, a look of realization coming to his face.

“I got it! Michino Saino, the Ultimate Repairer, who also came from America to Hope’s Peak Academy!”

Michino looked just as surprised as Shizen did when she said his name. “You know me too? From the forums?”

“Yes, I remember reading how your parents saved up money so you could fly to Japan. It wasn’t a very detailed article, but I figure you must be very special to have Hope’s Peak recruit you from across the ocean.”

Michino blushed a little at Shizen’s comment “Oh, I’m not really that special… But they do say there’s not a thing I can’t fix. After all, being the Ultimate Repairer requires you to repair a lot of things. And repairing is something I can do!”

Seriously? Did she just say “repairing is something I can do?” That was the lamest thing she’d heard herself say in a long time...

“I’ll bet you can if you got into Hope’s Peak Academy!” Shizen laughed at his own comment, and Michino laughed softly too. “Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but you should probably go meet everyone else?”

“Everyone else?” Michino suddenly remembered that she had no idea where she was, or why she was there, for that matter. And there were other people besides Shizen here too? That made her feel a little better, knowing she wasn’t alone here.

“I guess I should then.” As Shizen went to leave, Michino called at him “Wait! Um, I have a question to ask you…”

“Well what do you need? I’ll answer any question you have.”

“...Do you remember how you got here?”

“How I got here? Unfortunately, I can’t. And neither can anyone else. So if you can’t remember that, then your lucky in that you aren’t alone.”

So nobody could remember how they got here? That was pretty disturbing, but it did reassure her a bit, that all these lost memories weren’t unique to her.

Michino was so lost in thought she didn’t realize Shizen had left. There wasn’t much to do here now that he was gone, so she got up from the table. Her legs were still wobbly, but she found her footing quickly and started to move for the door. As she did she noticed the room around her was odd. There were tables everywhere, and they seemed to be like picnic tables, but plastic and more circular. There was also one big table in the center of the room, shaped in a long rectangle. She also noticed that there was a window near the back of the room. Above it said “Monokuma’s Munchies! The fast food joint that you’ll love to death!” Next to the slogan was a picture of a white and black bear, with a sinister red eye on the black half, presumably the store mascot.

“He certainly doesn’t look cute…” Michino thought to herself. It seemed odd a fast food joint would use such a weird mascot. But there wasn’t much else to look at, there was no menu or anything like it, so she left the room, and stepped outside. When her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she realized where in fact she was, and her jaw dropped.

Around her was games, rides, and food stands of all kinds. There was no doubt. This was an amusement park, and one that Michino had never seen. Everything was so huge, she couldn’t figure out how she had never known of this park. And then her eyes were drawn to a banner, hanging from a wall that faced her.

“Welcome to Monkuma’s Amusement Park! Full of Thrills, Chills and Kills!”

**_Prologue *Welcome to Despair, have fun!* Part I: END_ **


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Despair, have fun! Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m an impatient boi. But tbh I think this chapter helps highlight how the actual story will be written a lot better than the first one.

“...an amusement park?” Michino was at a loss for words. “This is an AMUSEMENT PARK?”

“What, are you pinching yourself to make sure this isn’t a dream?” A tall, tan boy stepped in to greet Michino. “Yeah! I couldn’t believe it when I saw it at first, but this place is seriously cool. Even if they have a weird taste in mascots…” He stuck out his hand, his biceps bulging, despite not doing any work themselves. His entire body was ninety percent muscle, and his white tank top and red track shorts fit well with his athletic appearance. His dirty blonde hair was messy, and stuck out in all directions, and his sky blue eyes were inviting. And even though he stood a half foot over her, she felt a calm aura around him “I’m Saisoku Norana, and I’m known as the Ultimate Sprinter. Good to meetcha.”

**[Saisoku Norana: Ultimate Sprinter]**

Michino remembered seeing him on the Hope’s Peak forums. Apparently, he was one of the fastest sprinters in the world. He won gold at every school sporting event that involved short distance running, and he could even sprint faster than most adults could. They say his record for 100m was just over 11 seconds, which was amazing for a high school student. The media nicknamed him the “Young Bolt” and it was rumoured he would be competing in the 2020 Summer Olympics. There were rumours that he used steroids and other performance enhancing drugs, but those were just rumours. She has thought he was kinda… hot, in the photos that were on the forums. But meeting him in real life? She was extremely head over heels just looking at him.

“...are you ok? You haven’t said anything since I told you my name. Is there something wrong?”

“Ack! Uh, no! Nothing’s wrong! Absolutely nothing! Hehehe…”

The silence between them grew, and the tension did as well. Saisoku finally broke the silence “Um…”

Michino interrupted “Anyways time for introduce to me myself! “I’m Repairer Saino, the Ultimate Michino! Meet to good you!” Inside she was screaming at herself.How could she be messing her words up over someone she just met?

Saisoku shook her hand timidly “Uh, good to meet you Repairer. You said you were the Ultimate Michino? Sorry, but I’ve never heard of that. What exactly does a Michino do?”

“Ah, um! Michino is me, you see! And repairing is my Ultimate! Or rather, repairer, but I repair things so that makes me a repairer!” She grinned like an idiot. She would scream if she knew it would only make Saisoku think she was more insane than she already was.

“Alright then Michino. I thought that being stuck here was a bad thing, but now that I see you’re here, maybe things aren’t so bad after all.” He winked at her seductively.

“Ahahahahahaha…” She couldn’t do anything but laugh stupidly. She was too mesmerized by his… everything, to do anything even remotely normal.

“Well, I’m gonna take a quick run around the park, hopefully I’ll see you around, Michi.” He only started to make his run around the park when…

“HALT!!!”

The voice of the command was so loud it stopped Saisoku dead in his tracks, making him almost fall over from stopping so suddenly mid-run, and knocked Michino out of her Saisoku-induced coma.

“Um, is there a problem, officer?” Michino blinked her eyes, recovering from her trance when she saw a girl, hand outstretched showing her fair skin, with her dark brown hair kept into a ponytail that rested on her shoulder, approach Saisoku with a forceful march. She almost wondered why Saisoku called her “officer”, until she looked at the girl’s clothes. Her entire outfit was that of a police officers, with the hat and badge to boot. She stood next to Saisoku, looking in in the eye, even though she was a couple of inches shorter than him.

“Yes, there is a problem! You’re not allowed to run around this place unsupervised!” Her face was noticeably angry, and her light brown eyes were barely visible through her glare she gave Saisoku

“Woah, didn’t realize there was a law against running. But why can’t I run around? This is an amusement park, after all. A place for fun and hanging out! What’s wrong with me jogging a couple of laps?”

“It’s a complete safety hazard! You could crash into someone if you’re not careful, or you could fall and hurt yourself!” She had her hands on her hips, in a way a disapproving mother mother would do when her child did something naughty. Except this child was over six feet tall.

“Fine then! Sheesh…” Saisoku shakes his head as he turned back to Michino “Scratch that, I guess I’ll go for a WALK around the park. Too bad though, I was hoping to run back to see you here as soon as possible.” He gave another wink that threw Michino back into her trance.

“That sounds like fun, have fun go!... I mean, go fun have!... erm.”

“Haha, maybe all that sleeping put your brain into a coma. Well, hopefully it’ll wake up soon. I better go before the officer gives me a ticket for having my shoelace undone or something like that. See ya!” He waved as he began his walk. Even his walk was really fast. Well, he did have strong legs. Strong… powerful… masculine legs.

“Excuse me! I require your information!”

Michino snapped back to reality “Huh? Oh, uh, do you need my name?”

“I want your full name, height, weight, blood type, date of birth, and ultimate, if you have one!” And if I find you’ve said anything untruthful, I will use my powers as a policewoman to apprehend you and charge you with perjury!” Her voice was extremely strong, and powerful. Well, being a police officer does mean you need to order people around a lot. But why did she need all that info? Was she just being thorough, or was she collecting a full database on her?

“Um, my full name is Michino Saino. I’m 5’ 5”, I think I weigh about 86lbs., last time I checked. I… um, my blood type is O-, my birthday is November…5th, and I am the Ultimate Repairin- sorry, I mean Repairer.”

“Yes, thank you for your compliance!” Michino could see she was writing in a notepad everything she just said. Maybe she was really collecting a database?

“Now then, I shall introduce myself in a similar fashion! Ahem…” She cleared her throat as she moved her body into a stiff stance, like she was in the military. She said proudly “My name is Yuraka Sentoki! My height is 5’ 8 and 3/4”! I weigh 104lbs., my blood type is B+, my date of birth is February 15th, and I am known as the Ultimate Policewoman!”  
  
**[Yuraka Sentoki: Ultimate Policewoman]**

Yuraka was apparently one of the best policewoman in all of Japan. Despite only being in high school, she has had many arrest among criminals that were previously at large. In only a few months, she had apparently rose through the ranks and became the Chief Officer by her 16th birthday. She is an extreme believer in justice and the justice system, and works tirelessly to put criminals behind bars. She became popular when she solved a case revolving around a massive embezzlement scandal involving some of Japan’s most highly known names. Although there was one incident she had where she mishandled crime evidence, her reputation is still very great, and any cases she’s been assigned are solved within the week.

“Well, thank you for your time. I have to make sure everyone else is staying out of trouble, so I’ll be heading off. You seem like a good woman, so be sure to stay out of trouble, you got that?”

“Yes sir! Or, ma’am.” Michino watched as the policewoman went off, saluting to her as she left. Michino saluted back, smiling as she did. She was an ambitious girl, for sure, and it was nice to know there were other girls besides herself here. She just wondered how many people were actually here.

“Fuck’re ya salutin’ for, Miss chick? Ya aren’t in the army y’know. It’s a damn amusement park, for crying out loud!”

The sudden voice startled Michino, making her smack herself in the head with the hand she was saluting with. Rubbing her now injured forehead, she angrily turned around to see who it was that made her smack herself. In front of her now was a young man, who seemed rather… eccentric. His white fedora, which rested on a tilt of his head, showed his long, red hair on the side it didn’t cover. His skin was pale, and his green eyes had a hint of mischief in them. He was also chewing on a toothpick. His white tuxedo looked even more expensive and professional than Shizen’s had. The boy took his fedora off, and with an overly dramatic bow, introduced himself to the chick.

“Pleasure to meet ya. Name’s Hanino. Hanino Atama. Ultimate Godfather. I’d rather youse called me by my clan name. People don’t have the same reaction when they just know me as “Hanino”, y’know?”

**[Hanino Atama: Ultimate Godfather]**

Michino was taken back by his introduction and talent. Even though she knew he was the head of one of the most feared criminal clans in all of Japan, it still was jarring to see him like just another high school student, aside from his clothes, which clearly indicated his royalty. The Atama clan were known as some of the most dangerous criminals, and anyone who even mentioned them was at risk of being offed. It said in the article that Atama only inherited the throne a year ago, after his parents, the previous heads of the clan, were killed in an assassination made by a rival clan. They say Atama secretly bribed the clan to kill his parents so he could ascend to the head position, but the clan denies any involvement with the young leader. Atama wasn’t fazed at all by his own parents deaths, and simply went back to running the clan. There was one thing for sure, even if he didn’t look it, he was a dangerous man, with a lot of power in the underground.

“S’matter, miss chick? Ya look like youse seen a ghost or somethin’.”

“No, it’s just… you’re the Atama?”

“Ah, so youse heard. Didn’t think your westerners would give a damn bout us, but hey, prove me wrong didn’t you?”

“You… know I’m not from Japan?”

“Of course Miss Repairgirl. Even us Godfather’s have gotta do our research, youse know?”

“Well, I guess I don’t need to introduce myself then.”

“No worries, I know it all, Mochi.”

“Mochi? Um, I think you didn’t do your research well enough, because my name is…”

“Michino Saino, I know. I ain’t no fuckin’ tard, y’here? I jus’ thought I’d call youse Mochi, like the cake. Fits youse name and youse character. Though maybe you don’ even know what a mochi is, filthy west scum…”

“Hey, I know what mochi is! It’s a rice cake.”

“Ah, so youse aren’t a complete idiot after all.” He snickered, which irritated Michino. The way he presented himself, so high and mighty. It certainly pissed her off, but if she was the leader of a top mafia clan, she’d have a reason to be so self-righteous as well.

“Well Mochi, talkin’s been fun ‘n’ all, but I best be getting back to my work. Hopefully I’ll be seeing youse around, ehehe…” he laughed as he walked off, hands in his pockets. Ugh, it definitely wasn’t as charming as when Saisoku said it…

But there wasn’t time to be angry at Atama. She had to look around more. She noticed there hadn’t been any operators at any of the attractions she’d seen so far. Why was that? Why was the park so abandoned? And why could no one remember how they got there? She noticed a pole with directions on it. But there was only one arrow, pointing towards a large carnival area, labelled “Midway”

There was only one thing to really do. Keep searching for the answers. So Michino set off towards the midway, hoping to find some answers…

_**Prologue *Welcome to Despair, have fun !* Part II: END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ll try to hold off on part III for at least a day. Otherwise I’ll have the prologue emptied and no actual story.


	3. Prologue: Welcome to Despair, have fun! Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo I did it
> 
> 4 more characters to enjoy, some of them being my favourites

When Michino entered the midway, she wasn’t sure of what to expect. Everybody she had met so far had seemed somewhat normal, even if Yuraka and Atama were a bit over the top. But when she saw who was at the midway, she did a double take. Some of these people’s appearances made everyone she had already met seem like average joes.

There was one girl who wore what appeared to be a smock, dirtied with various stains of several colours. She was playing the ball toss game, even though no one was running it, there appeared to be a crate of balls by the front of the stand. She wasn’t throwing them anywhere near the cans that were intended to be hit, instead hitting the wall or floor everytime she threw, grunting on every throw as if she was pitching in the MLB.

An extremely… large boy, who wore what appeared to be a red and black checkered flannel, along with some very, very large blue jeans that still seemed like they were about to rip in half. The boy was looking around the food stands set up around the carnival games. “No doubt to fatten up some more…” Michino thought, and the realized what she was saying “Geez, was I always this mean…?”

She moved her gaze to a small girl who appeared to be nervously looking around,as if she thought someone was watching her. She wore a plain white shirt, with a tree on it, and a “SAVE THE TREES” slogan plastered below that, as well as a cute pink skirt and yellow stockings.

And then… okay, this was ridiculous. A boy, or maybe girl, Michino couldn’t tell, was wearing a full winter suit, scarf and all. She had thought it was maybe around 80 degrees, but wearing all that? They must be insane, she thought. Insane or somehow impervious to heat stroke. She looked in disgust at the white and blue parka the… person was wearing. They could see blue hair, likely dyed, from underneath the hood, unable to distinguish the style. The person’s eyes were covered by a set of blue ski goggles, and their mouth appeared to be hidden behind a blue scarf. Everything they wore was either white or blue, from the same white and blue pattern as the parka on the snowpants, to their white winter gloves.

She turned away and went to the girl playing the ball toss game, who had already seemed to have used up every ball in the crate. Michino saw that not a can had been touched by any of the balls. She wound up her throw, in what could only be described as what someone who’s never seen a baseball in their life would do when they were asked to throw it, when she noticed the other girl watching her.

“Oh, sorry. Did you want to throw one? This is kinda the last ball cause I used the rest up. I swear this game is rigged. Or maybe aliens are preventing me from hitting the sodas.” Her voice sounded energetic and peppy, and a tad ditzy. Aliens? Really?

“Um, sure, I guess.” Michino took the ball, not really sure what to do. Maybe it wasn’t as easy as it seemed to her. She wound up, and zinged the ball at the cans. Her aim was a little off, smashing the two cans she hit directly onto the floor, and knocking the third one over by sheer force.

“Woooooooah, you actually did it!” the ditzy girl said, her twin braided pink hair bobbing and her coffee brown eyes gleaming with awe, while Michino tried not to smile too much. “You got a home run first try! Or is it a strike? I never really watched golf so… anyways how did you do that? Are you friends with the aliens?”

Oh boy. She really was as ditzy as she sounded. “Well, my dad used to be a pitcher, so he showed me how to throw a ball real good.” She said, trying not to sound too condescendingly

“A pitcher? So what, he like pours juice? That’s like, cool, but how did that make him good at throwing golf balls?” She asked, head cocked to one side like a young child asking their parents a question innocently.

“A-anyways, I should introduce myself. I’m Michino Saino, the Ultimate Repairer.”

“Oooooh, like, super cool talent! I’m, like, Kuuchu Kodomo, and I’m the Ultimate Nursery Worker!” She did a twirl as she announced he talent to Michino.

**[Kuuchu Kodomo: Ultimate Nursery Worker]**

Michino was shocked when she heard Kuuchu was the Ultimate Nursery Worker. From the article she read, she was apparently one of the best with kids. They just seemed to naturally like her warm and inviting presence apparently. She was the master at taking care of kids, from reassuring them about their parents coming back, or from stopping the kids from shoving crayons up their noses. There were some people who said she secretly despises children, and wanted nothing to do with them. But she was just so nice with kids that couldn’t be true. Though she never expect that Ultimate Nursery Worker to be this ditzy girl. From what she’d seen of her so far Michino wouldn’t be surprised if she had shoved a few crayons up her nose herself.

“Cool, so uh, what got you into doing nursery work Kuuchu?”

“Well, I just, like, really like kids. And kids, like, really like me.”

“I can see that.” She couldn’t see that in any way

“But they like, REALLY like me.”

“Oh, okay. They must really like you.”

“No, they REEEEE-“

“I think I get how much they like you!” Michino snapped. She was worried Kuuchu would be hurt by her sudden outburst, but she just stared at her with a neutral expression.

“I, uh, think I’m gonna talk to some of the others, if you don’t mind.”

“Okie dokie!” She said in her ditzy voice as if nothing had happened. She walked away, probably because she ran out of balls to throw anyways. She was interesting, to say the least. And a complete idiot, to say the most.

Suddenly the large boy was in front of her without warning. Even though he was certainly larger than herself, Michino noticed he was still shorter than she was. “You there! Have you theen anywhere that therves healthy food?” His voice was like a 12 year old who just got his braces on. And he had a lisp too. Wonderful. Though the fact he wanted healthy food surprised her. She didn’t think a guy of his… caliber would care about his weight.

“Oh, no I… haven’t seen any healthy food. But why do you want it? You’re pretty big already, I don’t…” She said before covering her mouth, realizing the words that were coming out of it “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-“

“Wahahahaaa!” He laughed, or maybe cried. It was hard to tell. “Thath alright! I’m thertainly no thpring bean, but you thoulda theen me a year ago! Wahahahaaa!”

His laugh was heavy coming through his flabby cheeks, his entire build was heavy for that matter. He flicked some of his short, auburn hair out of his bright blue eyes, his hair of which was surprisingly neat, and smiled up at her. “Wuh-oh! I forgot to intoduthe mythelf there.” He stuck out his large hand and Michino, who reflexively moved back when he extended it, though the boy seemed not to notice. “I’m Kentho Onorani, the Ultimate Blogger!”

“Ah, nice to meet you Kentho…”

“Nonono, ith KENTHO! K-E-N-S-H-O. Kentho!”

**[Kensho Onorani: Ultimate Blogger]**

She recalled the article on the forums about the Ultimate Blogger. Apparently, he had started a blog, and it quickly spread throughout Japan in a matter of days. By the end of the month, almost everybody in Japan knew about Kensho’s blog. Apparently, he posted a variety of topics on his blog, as well as his other social medias. But there was one topic his blog focused on, though the article never specified what that was. But apparently, people really were into his writing. Apparently, there were some posts online about how he didn’t write the blog at all, that he hired a ghost writer to write everything for him, that everything he says in his blog is a lie. But Kensho has made several posts and videos showing the proof of his work apparently, so they’re just baseless accusations.

Michino reluctantly let him grab her hand, and he shook vigorously, shaking the entirety of Michino’s body.

“So, What kind of blog do you run, Kentho?” She realized how she mispronounced his name, and was afraid he’d flip out on her

Fortunately, the blogger didn’t seem to notice “Have ya never heard of my blog? Ith the motht popular health blog in all of Japan!”

“A health blog?”

“Yeth! I know I’m not the potherboy of fitneth… but I uthed to weigh over 350lbs.!

“W-What? 350lbs.?” Michino tried her best not to sound judgemental, but she figured she probably wasn’t doing the best job of that.

“Yep! Tho in jutht about thix montht, I dropped to nearly 200lbs.!”

“Wow, that’s incredible!”

“Yep! My thignature diet, the “Kentho Diet” ith famouth in Japan ath one othe the betht dietht!” He beamed as he said those words, obviously proud of what he achieved, and his talent itself.

“Neat-o. Well, I’d love to stay and chat but…”

“Yeth, I’d like to thay too, but I need to find thome greens to get myself to two hundred! I’ll thee you thoon though!” He said as he went off to search for some health food.

Michino breathed a sigh of relief as he walked off. She didn’t hate Kensho, he seemed nice enough, but his appearance was just so… off-putting. Talking with him was difficult, and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to do it again. He mind could still watch his check flap up and down as he…

“U-u-um, e-excuse me, but are you a-alright? Y-you look like y-you might t-t-throw up…” The tree girl said, stuttering on nearly every word. Did she not talk that much, or was she just not confident at all?

“I’ll...I’ll be fine. Thanks for your concern, though.”

“O-oh! I-It’s… uh, r-really n-nothing…” Her voice trailed off. Michino could see her twirl her long, messy black hair with her fingers, with her hazel eyes, like Michino’s, looking at the ground. She obviously wasn’t comfortable, but Michino didn’t know f it was because if her, or something else.

“Well, I better introduce myself to you. I’m Michino Saino, the Ultimate Repairer.”

“G-G-Good to meet you…” She said as her voice trailed off again, leading to yet another long, awkward pause.

“...so, would you mind telling me your name?”

“O-O-Oh! R-right! S-sorry…”

“It’s fine, just tell me.”

“M-my n-name is Kankyo Shugisha… A-and my t-talent is… I-I’m the Utimate Enviromentalist…”

**[Kankyo Shugisha: Ultimate Environmentalist]**

She should’ve figured as much from the shirt, but she didn’t expect the Ultimate Environmentalist to be so… soft spoken. On the forums, her speeches about the environment and what we, as the people, need to do to make such we don’t lose these wonders of nature, she seemed so passionate, and energetic. She certainly never stammered or seemed unconfident up presenting to a crowd on thousands, so why was she so much more shy around less people? Maybe it had to do with the fact that some news sources say she secretly plots against the environment, paying people to threaten to tear down forests or other places, only for Kankyo to protest and gain lots of attention. But she was so passionate about saving the environment, she couldn’t be opposing it herself.

“Um… d-did I s-say something w-wrong?” She looked as if she were about to cry, grabbing her hair in a twisted knot

“Oh! No! No, I just couldn’t understand how someone who speaks to crowds of people so passionately could be so shy alone.”

“O-oh. W-well, I’m only r-really passionate when I t-talk about the environment…”

“That makes sense I guess…”

There was another long pause, and Michino was about to break it, when Kankyo spoke up

“I-I-I’m sorry, but I want to have a look at the natural beauty in the park…”  
She set off to leave when Michino called out

“Hey, I noticed you barely even stuttered that time!” She smiled at Kankyo

“O-o-oh… t-thanks…” She replied before hurrying off.

Michino watched as the environmentalist left. She seemed nice, maybe they could talk more if they got to know each other better…

That left the last person and by now she was so fed up with his outfit that she had to know what was up, she almost ran over to them and shouted

“Hey you! Snowsuit guy! Or girl!”

“Hmm?” She recognized the voice to be a man’s, definitely. “What do you need from Snowsuit guy?”

“Why the hell are you in clothes like it’s -30 degrees or something? Are you like heat resistant or something?”

“Oh right.” He said nonchalantly “Normal people don’t wear snowsuits.”

“What did he mean by normal people?” She thought to herself

“Um, yeah so, basically when I was born, my blood was like a few degrees colder than normal. You’d think it wouldn’t matter that much, but it makes me cold. Constantly cold.”

“Oh, so you wear all that to keep yourself warm?”

“Yeah, if you don’t believe me, take my hand.” He said as he removed his glove on the left hand, showing a pale hand that looked like it rarely sees the sun.

“What? What the hell do you mean take your hand?” She recoiled back

“Relax, it’s not like I’m asking you to marry me or anything. Just touch my hand.”

She did, and immediately pulled it back in pain. How could his hand be so cold? It’s like he had his hand bathing in an ice bath for the past 10 years!

“Hey, if you think that’s bad, imagine what it’s like living with it 24/7.” The boy said as he struggled to put back on the glove, finally pulling it down all five of his fingers.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine what that’s like… I never knew you had such a problem, Tsumetai…”

“Oh, so now you know my name? Guess Snowsuit guy wasn’t good enough, huh?”  
He said it in a much sterner voice than before

She hadn’t even realized he said it out loud. “I’m sorry, I just saw on the Hope’s Peak Academy forum’s about an Ultimate Snowboarder, and well, you just seem…”

“Oh, it was just the forums? Geez, I thought you were like, stalking me or something…” As his voice went back to its nonchalant state

“No way I would stalk someone! That’s just… creepy.”

“Haha, yeah. Well, you don’t seem like a stalker at least. I guess since you know my name and talent that an introduction is pointless, but what the hell. My name is Tsumetai Kadara, and I’m the Ultimate Snowboarder. How’s it going?”

**[Tsumetai Kadara: Ultimate Snowboarder]**

Right, from the forums Tsumetai was a natural born snowboarder. Maybe it’s because of his condition that he was just drawn to the snow, but she didn’t want to jump to conclusions. It said that once he discovered his talent, he realized he could become a star. So he started practicing, going to the hill almost every day of winter, to the point where all of the staff at the hill where he practiced recognized him when he walked in. There were articles about how Tsumetai apparently ditched school to go snowboarding, but according to another article, he was allowed time off every winter to go practice. Apparently even his school was excited to see his skills grow. Maybe that was because he, like Saisoku, was also going to compete in the Olympics. But obviously not the Summer one, but the 2022 Winter Olympics.

“So we’re at an amusement park right? Seems a bit off, not that I’m complaining or anything. This beats schoolwork any day.”

“Do you not like school?”

“I mean… it’s just not interesting. I’m not an idiot, don’t get me wrong. I passed all my classes, no matter what the press tells you. I just don’t have a reason to really try, what with snowboarding and all.”

“I guess having a spot in the next Winter Olympics kinda makes school pointless, doesn’t it?”

“I’m assuming you got that from the forums, too?”

“Yeah… I spent a lot of time on there. Learning up on my classmates and all…”

“I probably should’ve too. I mean, here you are talking like we’ve been friends since childhood, and I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, I completely forgot about that! Sorry! Though, even if you did check the forums, you’d probably forget about me easily. My talent isn’t that spectacular…”

“Hey, I’ll be the judge of that, now lay it on me, hoodie girl.”

Michino couldn’t help but smile at that “Well, my name is Michino Saino, and I’m the Ultimate Repairer.”

“Cool, so you’re like, really good at repairing things?”

“Nooo, I’m terrible at repairing things. That’s why they gave me the title of Ultimate Repairer, to rub in how bad I am at repairing.”

“Ahahahaha!” Although she couldn’t tell because of the scarf and ski goggles, he seemed to be laughing. “I guess I deserve that one for asking such a stupid question.  
Sorry, Hoodie girl.”

“Hey come on! I only called you Snowsuit guy like once! And you know my name now, so there’s no excuse not to use it!”

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll have to come up with some other nickname for you then.”

“Just please don’t make it “Mochi”.”

“Hmmm? What, that what your boyfriend calls you? Is that off-limits?”

“No… it’s just that Atama guy decided to call me it, and it really bugs me, coming from him.”

“Atama? Don’t know him.l

“He’s… a character, that’s for sure.”

“Hehe, well I guess I better get moving. See you later Mochi, oops!” He said

She laughed“See you later Snowsuit guy, oops!”

He laughed as he walked back towards where she had come from. She also realized something, for som reason it bugged her when Atama called her Mochi, but not Tsumetai. Probably because Tsumetai wasn’t a freaky mafia leader and was actually a nice guy. Too bad Atama called her Mochi, because she was actually starting to like the nickname, but if she heard Atama say it, that like would dissolve quickly. The midway was now completely empty, aside from her. She looked up at the directions pole by a game of wack-a-mole, which seemed to be out of order. There was an arrow pointing the way she came from, labelled “Resturant”

“That’s probably where I woke up then” Michino thought. There was a arrow in the opposite direction that said “Haunted House”. Seemed normal enough for an amusement park, but she wasn’t exactly excited to go somewhere like that, after everything freaky that had already happened.

The last arrow pointed toward the center of the park, labelled “Rollercoasters”. Those sounded like fun, maybe she could try one out. Of course, after she figured out why the hell she and everyone else was actually there. She decided, reluctantly, to go to the haunted house first, but surprisingly it was locked. She didn’t know whether to feel dissapointed or relieved. She wasn’t sure why it was locked, but she was glad she had a reason not to go in there.

That just left the rollercoasters. So Michino made her way towards them. As she did, she started to get discouraged about her investigation. She still had no answers to her questions. Would she ever find answers? Oh well, they were in an amusement park after all, there’s no need to be so down. Maybe she’d try a rollercoaster to lift her spirits. Who cares about all the mysteries? They were unsupervised teens left alone at an amusement park! With a new pep in he step, she made her way over to the rollercoasters, all her worried pushed to the back of her mind.

_**Prologue *Welcome to Despair, have fun!* Part III: END** _


	4. Prologue: Welcome to Despair, have fun! Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy probably my worst chapter xddddd

It doesn’t make sense. 

 

Rollercoasters are supposed to be the best part of an amusement park, right?

 

Then why does everybody look like they just walked out of a funeral?

 

There was one girl wearing what seemed to be a doctors outfit, along with a surgical mask, and another girl not far from her that seemed to be wearing a red t-shirt and skirt. She seemed to like red a lot judging from her clothes. Closer to the biggest rollercoaster was a boy in a blue baseball cap, and white shirt with blue sleeves, as well as tan shorts. Even though he was looking at the rollercoaster, he seemed completely disinterested with it, just staring at it with his arms crossed. And another boy in an untidy gray suit was leaned up against the bathrooms across from the rollercoaster. None of the lot seemed particularly friendly… But the boy with the cap seemed somewhat open, if only judging by his clothes. Maybe she could…

 

“Hey, watch it, dipshit! I’m walking here!”

 

In an instant, Michino was knocked to the ground. She fell on her side, and her hand’s quick reflexes were the only thing that saved her head from smashing into the ground. She look at her hand, which was now covered in dirt and other grime from the ground. She tried brushed it off on her skirt, but it left a smear of dirt where she tried to wipe her hand off. Great, now her hand was dirty, and her skirt was dirty, too. She glared up at whoever had knocked her over. It was the girl in the doctors outfit, and although she couldn’t see her mouth through the mask, the expression the rest of her face made was a hint as to how she was feeling. Which was angry.

 

“What, you watin’ for me t’ pick your ass up? Fuck that shit! You got your stupid ass down there, you can get it up.”

 

Michino really wished Shizen or Saisoku were here to help her up, but it didn’t seem like anyone here was going to help her out. Pushing on one knee, she got herself up, getting a grime stain on her leg, which furthered the anger she had.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, why are you so mad?”

 

“Why am I mad? Because you fucking pushed me to the ground, dumbass!”

 

“So? You were in my way, it’s your own fault, dumb bitch!”

 

“I was fucking standing still!” 

 

“Standing in MY FUCKING WAY YOU BRAINDEAD BI-“

 

“HALT!!!”

 

Michino heard that shout, and she thought she’d never be so grateful to hear it. From behind the other girl came Yuraka. If anybody could get her out of this mess, it would be her.

 

“I’ve heard a lot of yelling and profanity coming from here. What on earth happened?”

 

The doctor girl looked Yuraka dead in the eye and said “Thank god someone else is here. See, this bitch decides to walk right fuckin’ int’ me! I didn’t even do anythin’ to deserve that shit!”

 

Now Yuraka was looking over at Michino“Miss Saino, is this true? Did you purposefully walk into this woman?”

 

She wanted to explode by that point. Now the blame was on her?

 

“Of course I didn’t! She walked into me!”

 

“Like hell I did!”

 

“Just shut up!”

 

“YOU shut up!”

 

“ENOUGH!!!”

 

The policewoman’s scream was enough to shut both Michino and the other girl up. She had forgotten just how loud she could be.

 

“Well, you both have conflicting stories. Unless either you have proof, I’m afraid I’ll have to punish both of you for disturbing the peace.”

 

The other girl did not like what Yuraka was saying “That’s not fair! Why do I get punished because SHE-“

 

“I have proof.”

 

“You do?” Yuraka and the other girl looked over and at Michino.

 

“Yes, there’s 3 other people here who were there when it happened. I’m sure one of them saw what really went down.”

 

“Okay then.” Yuraka turned around to face the other people “DID ANYBODY WITNESS WHAT HAPPENED HERE?”

 

It was silent for a while after that. The baseball cap boy turned his head over, but simply shook it and continued looking at the rollercoaster like his dog just died. The by leaning on the wall looked up for a second, and then rested his head beak where it was looking down. The other red lady seemed to have vanished, though she didn’t realize it until just now.

 

“See? Nobody witnessed anythin’, dumb bitch!” The other girl laughed , her twin pigtails dyed purple bobbing up and as she laughed, and her matching purple eyes showing nothing but deceit behind them.

 

Michino wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both. Why was she dealing with this now? Her skirt was messed up, her hand was all grimy and sore from hitting the floor, and the girl who did it all would get away scot free!

 

Yuraka looked solemnly at Michino “I’m sorry, but if nobody witnessed the event happen, then I can’t-“

 

“I witnessed it. I saw the purple pigtail woman walk right into the short brown

haired girl.”

 

All three of them looked in surprise to see the red lady, who had just exited the bathroom.

 

“So this woman bumped into Miss Saino, that’s what you say?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Yuraka smiled “Then I have the evidence to hold you accountable Miss...um…” Yuraka stopped, probably because she didn’t know the girl’s name

 

She shoved between Michino and Yuraka, then turned around and kept her eyes locked on the former of the two girls, as she continued walking backwards. “Well, to hell with that! I ain’t gonna jus’ stand an’ be treated like dogshit! You better watch your back around me, cause Doku Enmoka, The Ultimate Toxicologist, might jus’ slip a little somethin’ into you food, stupid bi-“ She was cut off by herself, as her strategy of staring directly at Michino while taunting, while was intimidating, wasn’t practical. And she fell back first into the trash can she hadn’t seen, knocking both of them over. Michino would’ve been worried about if she was OK if she was anybody other than Doku Enmoka. Hell, even Atama wasn’t this rude.

 

“Keep your eyes on the pathway, Miss Enmoka! Or else you might-“

 

“Shut the fuck you police bitch! No one asked you! Maybe I’ll poison you too, while I’m at it, you ignorant fuckwits! I hate you, and I hate I have to be in this shithole with you shitheads! Fuuuuuuuuuuck!” She ranted one until she finally left the area.

 

Michino finally could feel somewhat happy. Though meeting Doku certainly… dampened her spirits, at least she hadn’t gotten away with her lie.

 

She turned to Yuraka, a grateful expression on her face “Thanks for helping me out there… I didn’t know what to do.”

 

Yuraka just did her usual salute “There is no need to thank me! I’m simply doing my job of keeping this place safe for everyone! Which reminds me, that I must make sure the others are also okay! I’ve been here a while, so I better move fast! Thank you for your time, Miss Saino!” She said as she went off to find more troublemakers around the park.

 

Michino has to get back on track though, she still had to meet 3 other people. She still was a bit resent neither of the boys tried to help her at all, so she went over to the girl that did help her. The red lady had short and wavy blonde hair that she kept mainly to the left side of her face, and her deep blue eyes with were calm but collected.

 

“Hi! Um, thanks for helping me out back there. That girl though, Doku, she can just be such a… such a…”

 

“Such a bitch? Is that what you’re thinking?”  Michino didn’t expect her to say that, though that WAS what she was thinking. It sounded a lot worse when she said it out loud. 

 

“Why weren’t you expecting me to say that? It must be how I act. I seem calm and collected, not the type to say profanity so naturally. Is that right?”

 

Okay Michino was starting to get interested. How did she always know what she was thinking? Was she… some kind of ESPer or something?

 

“No, I don’t have ESP. I can just read your body language and predict what you’re thinking.” Michino looked, simply amazed by her talent. “Hey, to be honest, I’m almost never usually that spot on. I guess you’re just a bit easier to read.”

 

“Well, um, if you have read my body language to figure it out already, I’m Michino Saino, the Ultimate Repairer.”

 

She stuck her found out, and the blonde haired woman took it “Kusareta Kenja, Ultimate Lucky Student. Nice to meet you.”

 

**[Kusareta Kenja: Ultimate Lucky Student]**

 

Michino was shocked by her talent. Or rather, lack of. She certainly didn’t seem like she just won the lottery that Hope’s Peak Academy holds every year to let one normal high school student with no talent whatsoever. She certainly didn’t act like one, taking to everyone as if she were an Ultimate herself. Well, she was an Ultimate. But everybody knew the title of “Lucky Student” was more or less just a formality. Everybody knew they had no real talent, aside from being the one chosen from thousands of other students who would kill to be in a school as famed as Hope’s Peak Academy. There wasn’t anything on the forums about her, mainly because the Lucky Student is usually the last person picked for Hope’s Peak. She had read comments about some big scandal and how her parents bribed the bigwigs to let their normal daughter into Hope’s Peak. But those were just internet trolls probably.

 

“You seem like you want to pull away from me? Perhaps you want to meet the other students? Then I’ll be out of your way…” Kusareta stepped by Michino and headed off. Michino could barely register what happened before her brain clicked back in. She didn’t want to pull away. ...Or maybe her body wanted to pull away, and Kusareta picked up on that. Sometimes she felt a stark difference between what she thought and what she actually did.

 

Michino then saw the baseball cap boy, and instantly recalled the fight she had with Doku. How he didn’t do anything to help her. She went over to him. 

 

“Hey, why the hell didn’t you help me out back there?”

 

“Hmm?” The boy sounded as disinterested talking to her as he did looking at the rollercoaster “Oh, you mean that silly fight you had.”

 

“Yes that “silly” fight we had!” Like hell it was a silly fight, she pushed her over and then she… oh god, it sounded even sillier playing it back in her own head.

 

“Well, I wasn’t paying attention when it happened, so I didn’t witness the incident.”

He said in a monotone voice. “I didn’t want to interject if I had nothing useful to say.”

 

Now that she thought about it, she had been a little caught up in the moment. Expecting everyone to rush to her aid, that was really dumb. They didn’t even know her, why would they help her? She was grateful Kusareta said anything at all.

 

“Anyways, I can only recall my first name, which is Shosetsuka. It’s a bit of a mouthful, so you can call me Sho if you’d like.” He said with the same bored voice “Oh, and my talent is the Ultimate Private Investigator.”

 

**[Shosetsuka ???: Ultimate Private Investigator]**

 

Oh, so this was the Ultimate Private Investigator? On the forums, the private investigator had no name. no one was even really sure of who he was. All they knew was one day he showed up, and started solving cases the police couldn’t crack left and right. He eventually worked his way to owning his own office, and taking requests from whoever needed help. They say he was a master of logic, able to piece together entire crimes bit by bit, so accurately you’d think he’d done the deed himself. They say even bluffing that the Investigator was on the case was enough to make some people confess. Just the thought of them is enough to worry people. There was someone saying that the private investigator was linked to some criminal background himself, but that his past was swept under the rug. But no way a investigator would have a criminal past, right?

 

“...huh?”

 

She’d only woken from her inner monologue to find the investigator nowhere around.

She assumed he left while she was thinking… she really needed to learn to pay better attention. She did recall his short, scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes, which stood out to her. In fact, his whole appearance stood out as odd to Michino. He was supposed to be a private investigator, but he dressed so… casually.

 

She remember there was one more person she had to meet. A boy, dressed in a very traditional looking white samurai outfit, was leaning against a food stand. He was looking down, eyes closed as if he was deep in thought. His silver hair covered his left eye, and the rest was braided down and over his shoulder in a single braid. Michino wasn’t sure how to approach him, if he was just thinking about the situation

 

“Um… hello?”

 

The boy stayed quiet, until he let out a snort, and slowly lifted his head.

 

“...whuh?”

 

Wait… was he SLEEPING? She thought he looked a lot more refined than someone to just lean on a food cart and take a nap.

 

“Um, hi. Nice to meet you. My name’s Michino Saino, and I’m the Ultimate Repairer.”

 

“...oh, we’re doing introductions?” He lazily opened his eyes, revealing his bright red eye “Jisatsu Hiniku. Ultimate Mercenary, at your service.”

 

**[Jisatsu Hiniku: Ultimate Mercenary]**

 

Michino could of guessed as much by his outfit that he was the Ultimate Mercenary. It’s been said he’s been contracted to guard some of Japan’s most influential leaders from assassination attempts. He certainly has earned his title, since he has never had any of his contracts end up dead under his eye. The most famous rumour about his skills was when he was contracted to guard a local boy band from their crazed fans. It’s said that he defend the mansion from over a thousand fans trying to get in, from breaking windows to crashing through the roof, none of them got very far before Jisatsu caught them. There was a rumour about one of his contracts mysteriously dying under his watch, and although it was determined they died from natural causes, skeptics wonder if Jisatsu had anything to do with it. But Jisatsu has no reason to kill him anyways, so why would he…?

 

...looks like he went back to sleep. Michino sighed. He probably wasn’t going to be too chummy if she woke him up, so she just left him to his nap. That was it for the rollercoaster area, everyone had either left, or were sleeping. There wasn’t much else of interest in that area, aside from the food stands and of course, the rollercoaster itself. Michino usually liked thrill rides, but this situation wasn’t the time for riding rollercoasters. She looked around of another sign, and sure enough, she found it. Again, two arrows were on the pole, on pointing back to the midway where she came from, and the other pointing towards a paved path, labelled “Hotel”

 

Hotel, huh? Well, it was a big park. Maybe it’s the kind of park that has so much to offer you stick around overnight, though she hasn’t exactly seen a whole lot of the park itself. Michino just started going off towards the hotel. Maybe she’d meet more people, not like she was easily remembering everyone else she met. 12 people is quite a lot, not including herself, to just magically transport to this kind of place. And where the hell was the staff? Not expecting any answers to come, Michino walked off along the path…

 

**_Prologue *Welcome to Despair, have fun!* Part IV: END_ **


	5. Prologue: Welcome to Despair, have fun! Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty underwhelming
> 
> I’d appreciate it if you’d read the end notes cuz I go in depth about some stuff but the tldr of it is I’m on vacation in Europe visiting relatives, and since I want to spend time there I won’t update much throughout August
> 
> Consider it an unofficial Hiatus through August if you will, since I haven’t decided to stop working, but publishing the work is difficult.

Michino wasn’t sure what she should have expected when she entered the hotel, the outside didn’t seem like much, it just looked like a slightly fancier apartment building.

Boy did that exterior not do the interior justice. The lobby was a grand size, with tons of couches and chairs of guests to lounge in. The roof was curved, with a large crystal chandelier hanging at the top of the ceiling. The light glistened off of it, almost like it was dancing. Michino has never been anywhere close to someplace this swanky.

One thing Michino realize was that there were only 3 people here. Well, hopefully they would be the last 3. If she had to learn anyone else’s name, she might just go insane. One… person, was hunched over in a corner of the lobby, but their back was turned to the corner, so all Michino could see was their top hat and cape. They looked like a magician, but they way they were acting was certainly strange. Another person was in the corner, a short girl hiding behind what looked to be a sketch pad. She had a beret, and her light blue t-shirt and pink skirt gave her a cutesy feel. Michino couldn’t see her face behind the sketch pad. She did seem to be intently drawing, it probably related to her talent. And then…

“Hey, are you going to go hide in a corner like these other weirdos, or are you actually normal?”

The other girl, who was wearing what seemed to be a green uniform, along with dark blue skinny jeans to compliment her skinny physique, had just approached Michino. Her bright pink hair was long, draping over her shoulders, and her eyes were a bright blue.

“Um, no?”

“Ugh, good. I was worried that I wouldn’t find anybody normal here. Oh yeah, my name is Shuji Jinko, and I’m know for being the Ultimate Barista!”

**[Shuji Jinko: Ultimate Barista]**

Right, Shuji was known for being a whiz when it came to coffee. Her special blend, the “Jinko Special” was something she apparently just made for herself. It wasn’t until her mom drank a cup of it by accident that she realized how good it actually was. After they started selling it, it’s popularity skyrocketed. But she was known even more by here cream artistic skills. She could make amazing displays of work with nothing but a mug, some coffee and cream. She posted some videos of her art online, and she became an overnight sensation. It didn’t take long for Shuji to become a celebrity, even outside of the coffee industry. Some say that she didn’t actually develop her own recipes, that she stole them and passed them off as her own. But they were so unique and full of flavour, they couldn’t be stolen…

“Uh, hello? Don’t tell me you’re shutting down!”

“Gah! S-Sorry!” Michino really wished she’d stop spacing out when thinking about other’s talents, but they were so much more interesting than hers. And it was another world to meet them in real life.

“So, you got any idea why we’re here?”

“No clue. Sorry.”

“Ugh, damn. I didn’t sign up for a damn amusement park trip… so why the hell am I here?”

“Hey, I just said I didn’t know!”

“...sorry. I’m just so… pissed off at all of this. I need to cool off.” Shuji went over to one of the couches and sat down.   
  
Michino decided not to probe further. She didn’t want to accidentally provoke Shuji. She decided to go to the nearest person, the one with the cape. They were still huddled in the corner with their back turned. She could notice h seemed to have wavy blonde hair that stuck out of his hat. She wasn’t really sure how to approach them, since they didn’t seem to notice her.

“Um… excuse me, but-“

“Gak! What foul witch has stormed into my domain?”

The deep male voice boomed out as the apparent boy whipped around, his cape fluttering by the speed of the spin. Michino jumped back by the sudden spin.

“Aha! I see thou are but a lovely maiden. Perhaps you have come to ask for my assistance in escaping this twisted prison we have found ourselves in?”

Although he talked like he was a storybook hero, Michino didn’t even notice that. She was too fixated on his face, or rather, what was there in place of it. A classic drama mask, with the left half bearing a joyful expression, and the other half a sad expression. It was certainly jarring, and despite sound coming from it, the mask did not move.

“Perhaps I could have the honour of being introduced to your, maiden?”

She was only just noticing his manner of speaking, which threw her off. She’d never been called anything close to a “maiden” before, and she couldn’t quite tell if she liked it or not.

“R-Right. I’m Michino Saino, the Ultimate Repairer. And you are…?”

“Ah yes, the time has come for the spotlight to shine on me!” He grabbed his cape from the inside and threw his arms up, exposing the red velvet insides of the cape. “Prepare to be dazzled by none other than Henshin Nazo, Ultimate Actor!”

**[Henshin Nazo: Ultimate Actor]**

Now everything was making sense. Michino knew she should’ve realized instantly he was the Ultimate Actor, but his look was so… eccentric. Not unlike the many other costumes he’s used for performances, which were always a massive hit. Critics liked to call him the “Reborn Shakespeare”, and it made sense, considering many of his most popular plays, with both the audience and himself, are Shakespearean. Michino knew that Henshin loved to read his old plays and act them out, but she never knew he adopted his way of writing into his speech. But ever since he joined the drama club at his middle school and started performing onstage, he’d had a knack of the spotlight, being cast in many starring roles. Some critics say he bribes studios to give him those lead roles, and he has many other shady practices behind the curtains. But those critics hated Henshin anyways, and it was all probably just slander…

“Well? Are you stunned? Awed? Shocked, by my acting skills?” He spoke grandly, like he was performing one of his pays right then and there.

“Uh… yeah. It’s really good. You’re probably even better on stage.”

“That is correct! For when the spotlight shines on me, nothing can stand in the way of my performance! I am, and will always be, the very best!”

“Yeah, I’ll bet…” He spoke so loudly Michino had to take a step back. It was weird how he always spoke like that. Then again, everything was weird with Henshin, though he didn’t seem to care.

“Well, I’ll have you know I’ve been devising a plan! A plan… for escape!”

“You have? What is it?”

“Well, that is the problem. For you see, currently I have not thought of that plan yet! But when I do, it will guaranteeably go down as another great success!”

“That sounds… good.”

“Yes, but as they say, two heads are better than one! So join me in my, no, our quest for freedom!” He stuck out his hand, a white leather glove over it.

“I’d love to, but… I still need to meet the others, sorry.”

He pulled back his hand “Ah. I see.” He sounded dissapointed, although his mask never changed it’s expression, so it was hard to tell. “Then I shall continue on my quest alone. I’ll be seeing you soon then, when my plan is fully thought of!”

Henshin turned back to the corner, and Michino left him to his planning. She noticed Shuji was gone, she must have left while she was talking to Henshin. That left only the sketching girl in the other corner of the room. As Michino walked up, the girl’s face was still covered by her sketch pad, she seemed to be moving it so Michino couldn’t see her face.

“Hi! My name is Michino Saino. I’m the Ultimate Repairer. Could you tell me who you are?”

The girl slowly lowered he sketch pad to show her short blue hair and matching shade of blue eyes. Her face seemed shameful, which probably meant she didn’t like others seeing her.

“...S-Sairen Toirasu… U-Ultimate I-Illustrator…”

**[Sairen Toirasu: Ultimate Illuastrator]**

Michino forgot about the Ultimate Illustrator she read about on the forums, and all the info flooded straight back after she heard that name. Sairen was known to be an amazing artist, from pencil to paintbrush to drawing tablet, she could make a masterpiece on any platform. A lot of people were confused about why she wasn’t just the Ultimate Artist, but the truth was she rarely showed off her works. The only art of her’s the public would see were those she was commissioned to do. It was said she never liked her own art, and that she was afraid of posting it due to the criticism. Other’s claim she never shows her own art because she doesn’t actually make it, but she just takes the credit for it. But that couldn’t be true, she seemed to draw regularly, right…?

Sairen had gone back to her drawing, and Michino decided to take a peek. Maybe she could see one of Sairen’s personal drawings…

Michino’s jaw dropped when she was the drawing. It was of her and Shuji talking, with Henshin in the corner, darkness protruding from him, while hearts and rainbows were around Shuji and herself. If she hadn’t seen it being drawn, she’d think it was a photograph, that’s how realistic it was. And that only happened about 10 minutes ago. Not only was she detailed, she was fast.

Sairen must’ve noticed her peeking, because he closed her sketch pad quickly. “H-hey! D-don’t just look at my stuff l-like that!”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“I b-bet you think it’s g-garbage… worse than garbage, t-that’s what you t-think, huh?”

“N-No, I actually-“

Michino was cut off by the hotel doors, as they slammed open. She and Sairen looked to see what could’ve made such a commotion.

It was Saisoku, panting out of breath as he spoke “There you are…”

“W-Why are y-you here?” Sairen hid behind her sketch pad

“Shizen told me to… get everyone. There’s been a… situation at the.. at the rollercoaster.”

“What situation?”

“You wouldn’t believe me… if I told you… just come… see for yourselves…” Saisoku ran back, leaving the doors open.

Sairen bit her lip “W-What was he t-talking about?”

Michino sighed. “No idea. But I guess we better go see what’s happening.”

Slowly, Sairen nodded and got up, following Michino out of the hotel. Michino realized Henshin was gone, he probably left earlier. And as if this place wasn’t weird enough, now another problem has arised. Why didn’t Saisoku just say what it was? Because she wouldn’t believe it? What, had aliens landed or something? They’d been somehow taken to an amusement park without their knowledge, you’d think anything else would seem normal compared to that. Michino broke out into a run, and Sairen, suprised, gripped her beret tightly to keep it from falling off and ran to catch up with her. Michino just wanted some answers, but all she got were more question. So, frustratedly, she and Sairen hurried on to the rest of the group, bracing themselves for whatever they were going to find next…

**_Prologue *Welcome to Despair, have fun!* Part V: END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so right now I’m visiting my aunt and uncle who live in Germany. The last time I got to see them was in 2010, so it’s been quite a while, and I want to make the most of this time with them I have. The trip goes out until around the the end ofAugust, so that’s why most of August has been bare. I haven’t had much access to internet up until now, so posting an update was difficult. A lack of internet plus relatives mean some the chances of me posting in August is slim. However, I am going to try to get the final part of the prologue up before September. I’m not making any promises there, but I don’t want to leave you hanging.


	6. Quick Update: Getting Back on Track (+pixel sprites!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, wowie. I left for the trip with around 35 hits I think, and so far that’s doubled, which is insane. Thank you guys so, so much. I never thought this would get this amount of traffic. Also thanks for some comments and kudos, you don’t know how much I appreciate that. I wanted to make something for you, but unfourtunately part 6 of the prologue isn’t quite finished (it’s nearly done, don’t worry.) Expect to see that sometime before September hits. Meanwhile, I thought I’d show you some sprite work I’ve been doing! I wanted to give an illustration to my characters, but I’m a shit artist, so I figured I try to do some pixel sprites. Hopefully they look good. Please let me know what you think, and stick around for when the actual murdering fun begins!!!

 

**[Michino Saino]                 [Shizen Rida]              [Saisoku Norana]        [Yuraka Sentoki]**


	7. Prologue: Welcome to Despair, have fun! Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its late i know shut the hell ur mouth

You know, nothing about today was normal. Being kidnaped with 15 other kids, locked in an amusement park, yeah, not exactly a typical Monday morning.

 

So why not just throw a talking bear into the mix? Seems fine, with everything that’s happened, why wouldn’t bears talk at this point? 

 

Michino rubbed her eyes in a mixture of drowsiness and disbelief. She’d figure this was a dream, but it wasn’t like she would wake up anytime soon. Might as well play along with this freakish hell. The other students seemed to be yelling various things, but everyone’s voices drowned out any of the words they were saying

 

The half white and half black bear started to laugh, his slanted red eye glistening as the the sun struck it. “Upupupupupu…” It sounds like a small child crying, or maybe laughing. Michino couldn’t really tell, and wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell anyways. He was standing on top of a newly appeared pillar in the middle of the plaza, about 10 ft. above all the other students

 

Kankyo shuddered in fear “Ahhhh! It’s a b-b-bear!”

 

“Pfft. Quit fuckin’ complainin’. That bear’s not fuckin’ scary.” Doku snarled

 

Jisatsu let out a small chuckle “Yeah. With you around, a talking bear’s the least of our problems.”

 

Yuraka and Shizen might have had a comment, but they were busy breaking up he ensuing fight between Doku and Jisatsu.

 

“Hey, can all you bastards shut up already? Don’t you wanna hear what I got to say?”

 

Atama snickered “Fuck d’you gotta say? Youse a godamn teddy bear.”

 

The bear leaned in, the smile on his right half looking even more sinister up close. “Well, maybe I got something to say about why all you fuckers are here! Ever think of that, hmmmm?”

 

That last remark got everyone to be quiet. If someone could finally give them some damn answers, they’d take them, even from a talking teddy bear.

 

“Seems like that got your attention! Now then, I shall introduce myself! I am Monokuma, your chaperone for your stay in my amusement park!”

 

Michino suddenly recalled seeing that weird bear mascot when she first woke up. Now everything was starting to fit together, albeit not very satisfyingly. Why the hell is the park’s mascot also the chaperone? Where were the actual humans?

 

Monokuma cleared his throat, making an unearthly growl in the process. “To clarify, you 16 students are the only ones here in this amusement park. And on another note, your stay in the amusement park will be…” Monokuma paused, suspense building up as to what he would say next.

 

“...indefinite.” A second of silence came from those words before a chaotic mess of questions came out from the crowd.

 

“I-Indefinite? W-What do you mean i-indefinite?” Sairen cried

 

“God damnit! What the hell is this!” Shuji yelled

 

“Thith ith very methed up…” Kensho muttered

 

“You can’t just keep us here forever!” Saisoku shouted

 

“I can, and I will, Saisoku! Nobody knows your here, and nobody is going to rescue you! Upupupupu!”

 

“Bullshit! The police or someone else will find us!”

 

“Silly sprinter! The police aren’t gonna bother looking for you! And if you think you can contact them, fat chance! I’ve already smashed your cell phones to smithereens!”

 

“Our cell phones?” Kusareta questioned him

 

“Yep! Check your pockets if you want to, you ain’t gonna find it there!”

 

A few of the students did reach into their pockets, and came up empty handed. Michino figured this “Monokuma” wasn’t messing around. But that means that they really are trapped here…”

 

“To hell with this, let me fuckin’ outta here!” Doku screamed

 

“Well… I suppose I COULD let you leave… on one condition!”

 

“Fuck yeah! I’ll do anything to get away from these fuckwits!”

 

“All you have to do to leave is…” Another suspenful pause, and if it was anything like the last one, whatever was following it wasn’t good news.

 

“...just murder another student and get away with it!”

 

Yet again, the area went silent. Michino was speechless. Murder? Up until now, everything that was happening was weird, but it didn’t seem like anything truly terrible was going on. They were just stuck in an amusement park against their will. 

 

But now they were stuck in there forever.

 

Unless they killed someone.

 

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Jisatsu was unusually passionate. “Fucking murder? You’re sick!”

 

Yuraka blew her whistle “There will not be any murders on my watch! If you even think about it, I’ll have you cuffed at once on my authority!”

 

Shizen spoke up “Yes, we can’t resort to doing what this… this demon bear wants from us!”

 

Atama sneered “Finally, looks like shit’s gettin’ somewhere.”

 

Monokuma got everyone to quiet down. “Now then, one thing you’ll be needing during your stay here is one of these!” Suddenly, multiple black tablets were thrown in the air. One fell almost automatically into Michino’s hands. She instinctively pressed the main button, not thinking about what could be next. Fortunately, all that was displayed on it was what appeared to be an article about the “Rules of the Killing Game” the words “killing game” sent a chill down her spine. This was getting more real by the second. She gulped as she slowly scrolled down the list…

 

**Rules of the Killing Game:**

 

1: All students must stay within the parameters of the amusement park at all times. 

 

2: Students may not enter any areas specifically unauthorized by Monokuma. 

 

3: Students may only sleep within their hotel rooms. Sleeping in other student’s rooms or outside the hotel is prohibited.

 

4: Nighttime begins at 10 PM and ends at 7 AM. During nighttime, certain areas will be closed off, but students are free to wander about in the night.

 

5: Any special announcement made by Monokuma is a priority for the students, and Monokuma’s instructions will be followed accordingly.

 

6: If one students murders another student, they have the right to be the sole person to leave the academy, if they pass the class trial.

 

7: When 3 or more students discover a body, the Monokuma Body Discovery Announcement will play.

 

8: Once a Body has been discovered, after a brief period of investigation, a class trial will be held to determine the culprit.

 

9: If the blackened successfully fools the other students on who did the murder, they will have the right to leave, and the remaining students will be punished accordingly. If the spotless catch the blackened, only they will be executed, and the remaining students continue life as normal in the amusement park.

 

10: The Killing Game will continue until only one blackened or two spotless remain.

 

11: More rules will be added or redacted by Monokuma if necessary.

 

Failure to follow these rules will result in immediate punishment.

 

It took a while for Michino to read through it all. What did it mean by “class trial” exactly? She wanted to ask Monokuma, but by the time she looked up, he had disappeared. In fact, most of the other students had gone as well. Aside from herself, only Saisoku and Shizen remained.

 

“Um, where’d everybody go?” Michino asked.

 

“Ah, you must not have heard. Monokuma finished up his speech and told us to go eat something before nighttime. The others went to the restaurant. By the way, he handed out these “Electro IDs”, apparently we need them to go to our rooms later.” Shizen replied as he handed Michino her ElectroID.

 

“Yeah, I forgot how hungry I was since I woke up. We gotta catch up! Come on!” Saisoku said before sprinting off to the restaurant. It wasn’t even five seconds before he was around the corner and out of sight.

 

Shizen chuckled. “Well, we aren’t catching up to him. But he’s right, we should probably join the others.”

 

Michino nodded as they went to the restaurant together, making small talk along the way. It felt weird to her, like she wasn’t even in a Killing Game. Like it was just any other day.

 

They made it to the resturant. Michino hadn’t seen it since she woke up in there, and it certainly had a different atmosphere now. People were gathering food, sitting down and chatting amongst themselves like nothing was wrong. Of course, some were silent, probably still shaken from the turn of events. But it almost felt like a high school cafeteria.

 

“Hey, ‘scuse me Mochi, you’re blockin’ the exit.” Atama said, with a plate of food in hand.

 

Disregarding the bluntness of Atama, Michino was suprised to see he was leaving. “Wait, you’re taking the food outside? Is that allowed?”

 

“Well it ain’t not allowed, and until someone tells me I can’t do somethin’, I’ll just assume I can.”

 

Shizen cut in. “Why are you eating outside anyways?”

 

Atama snickered. “What, you think imma eat in here with you losers? Besides…” He tipped his fedora down with his free hand.

 

“After all, this is still a killin’ game. Why should I trust you fuckers not to kill me, huh?”

 

Atama’s words made the entire room silent. The reality of the situation was that no matter how much they got along, their ultimate goal was murder. All the happy talks you had with people were meaningless. You couldn’t know when someone was plotting your murder. And… you were never truly safe.

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m fuckin’ starvin’.” He shoved his was through Michino and Shizen through the exit.

 

The room stayed motionless for a few more seconds, until Doku got up. “Yeah… why the fuck should I eat with you shitheads? I’m not gonna fucking get murdered by you bitches!” Michino and Shizen barely got out of the way before she went and barged out through the exit. It wasn’t long before others started to get up and leave as well, despite feeble protests from Shizen. By the time the last student left, only Michino, Shizen, Saisoku, Kensho, Kankyo, Yuraka and Tsumetai remained.

 

“Why… why would they leave? Do they really not trust anyone… that much?” Shizen stammered.

 

“It’s completely absurd! No one is going to resort to killing another classmate!” Yuraka shouted.

 

“Honethly… thomtimeth I’ll never underthand people.” Kensho murmurred.

 

“Why the hell are they so paranoid anyways? It’s not like someone’s just gonna kill someone in front of all of us. God…” Tsumetai said, exasperated.

 

Kankyo and Saisoku stayed silent, unsure of what to say. After Michino and Shizen got their food and sat down, the seven students ate their dinners in solemn silence. The cheerful mood had faded away from the resturant, only leaving a bitter taste of despair in it’s wake. Michino couldn’t even enjoy the food, which tasted delicious, better than anything she had ever tasted in her entire life. All of the students finished their meals and left in silence. Michino was the last to finish, dropping her plate and cutlery in the dirty dishes bin before leaving. The sky had already gone from a bright blue to pitch black, not even a single star out to illuminate the sky. Only the half full moon shone in the monotone darkness. Suddenly, the speakers sounded up.

 

“Ahem! It is now nighttime! The resturant, as well as all of the park attractions are now off limits! While you don’t have to go to your rooms, it is recommended! After all, who knows if someone is going to kill you tonight! Upupupupupu!” Monokuma high pitched voice came through the speakers before they went silent again. Michino really hated that bear, the way he toyed with their lives was so… inhumane. But he wasn’t human after all… was he? No, someone had to be controlling him. Controlling this. This entire messed up killing game.

 

Michino rubbed her eyes. She was tired, after all, a lot had happened today. She made her way to the hotel. She didn’t see anybody as she went, which made sense. Everyone was probably in their own rooms by now. She went into the hotel and past the desk to the hall behind. She saw exactly 16 rooms down the hall, each with one of the students names. She got to her own and turned the handle…

 

...locked? Michino turned to see a small black scanner next to the lock. Shizen said she needed her ElectroID to unlock her room right? She waved the ID in front of the scanner before it gave a confirming beep. She turned the handle again, this time fully rotating to let the door open. Michino walked right to her bed and flopped down, falling asleep almost immediately…

 

**_Prologue *Welcome to Despair, have fun!* Part VI: END_ **

 

**_Prologue_ _COMPLETED_ **

 

**_Chapter 1 Unlocked_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it feels rushed but I was already behind schedule and I wanted to get this out ASAP. next up should be character bios, then the real fun begins!


	8. Character Bios (+update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, definetly. I’ll just say the main reason for my delay is 10% school stuff and 90% general laziness and unmotivation. If you want to know more, see the end notes. Otherwise, enjoy the character bios to learn a little more about everyone!
> 
> As for future chapters, I’m hoping to complete them in a 2-3 month range I’m planning on writing at least 10 parts a chapter, daily life and trial included, all around 2 to 3 thousand words. I hope you can bear with a slow, inconsistent upload schedule. But between high school and extracurricular activities my writing time has been severely shortened.

Name: Michino Saino  
Talent: Ultimate Repairer  
Birthday: October 18th  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Weight: 94lbs.  
Likes: Puzzles  
Dislikes: Shoes with laces

If there’s something broken, Michino Saino is the girl to fix it. Since she was three, Michino has always had a fascination with putting things back together. Which was useful, because growing up in poverty means having a lot of broken stuff. Wether it was jigsaw puzzles or broken crayons, Michino always found a way to make it all fit. She started working odd jobs at eight years, amassing enough money to rent her family an apartment. She works hard to balance her schoolwork and job requests, so that she can go to university and get a degree in engineering.

Name: Shizen Rida  
Talent: Ultimate Class President  
Birthday: March 9th  
Height: 5’ 5”  
Weight: 90lbs.  
Likes: Pumpkin Pie  
Dislikes: Chaos

Charismatic, intelligent and sociable are the three best words to describe Shizen. His natural ability to make good with other people has helped his political career, at least in high school it has. He won class president of his 7th grade class by a landslide, when he didn’t even run for it. But once he had that power, there was no stopping him. He tries his best to be honest with his peers and put their best interests before his own.

Name: Saisoku Norana  
Talent: Ultimate Sprinter  
Birthday: September 27th  
Height: 6’ 1”  
Weight: 165lbs.  
Likes: Gatorade  
Dislikes: Deodorant

Running 10 meters a second is an impressive achievement. A 16 year old running 10 meters a second is incredible. Saisoku was born with exceedingly high amounts of testosterone, leading to his enormous size. He’s been doing all kinds of sports since he could first walk, but he only started training to sprint a few years ago. Of course, he’s picked it up almost instantly, and he’s set to compete in the upcoming Summer Oylimpics. Despite his intimidating stature, he is a friendly giant who likes to social and talk with his peers.

Name: Yuraka Sentoki  
Talent: Ultimate Policewoman  
Birthday: February 16th  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Weight: 102lbs.  
Likes: Marching Bands  
Dislikes: Fire

Yuraka’s father was a policeman. She always loved her father and his job, seeing him as this strong hero that always caught the bad guys. She wanted to be just like him when she grew up. She started to talk and act like a police officer, which alienated her classmates and teachers with her loud shouts. Unfortunately, one incident her father got caught up results in a stray bullet hitting him directly into the chest. Yuraka and her mother couldn’t even make it to the hospital before he was pronounced dead. Since that day, Yuraka has never stopped working to become what she dreamed of, thanks to her father. She’s been one of the best police officers in the force since she officially joined a year ago.

Name: Hanino Atama  
Talent: Ultimate Godfather  
Birthday: June 1st  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Weight: 98lbs.  
Likes: Black and white movies  
Dislikes: Tomatoes

  
Hanino didn’t choose the underground life. The underground life chose him. Born into a mobster family, Atama was quickly raised up on a belief that you have to take what is yours. And so he took, from banks and jewelry stores, the Atama clan quickly rose in wealth and power to the top. Atama’s parents were the king and queen of the clan, until another rival group ambushed their hideout, killing both of them in the attack. It was decided, with some debate, that the young Atama would lead the clan. Battle hardened by the loss of his parents, he led the Atama clan with an iron fist, making sure no one else would stand in his way.

Name: Kuuchu Kodomo  
Talent: Ultimate Nursery Worker  
Birthday: November 11th  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Weight: 88lbs.  
Likes: Painting  
Dislikes: Fruit

Working with children can be hard for some people, even a nightmarish situation. The running, screaming and jumping can all be overwhelming. But with Kuuchu around, kids become saints in seconds. Her warm personality is what makes the kids like her so much, and she likes them just as much. She loves watching them do their arts and crafts projects, and play games outside in the field. It’s a good thing, because aside from managing children, she’s not good at much. She’s barely passed most her classes, and is a complete airhead. Sometimes you wonder if she’s teaching the kids or if the kids are teaching her...

Name: Kensho Onorani  
Talent: Ultimate Blogger  
Birthday: July 15th  
Height: 5’ 5”  
Weight: 208lbs.  
Likes: Carrots  
Dislikes: Mirrors

Sometimes you don’t know who’s really behind the screen your talking too. Kensho started writing his own health blog when he was 12 about high goal to lose 200lbs., and soon the blog received massive success. People flocked to ask him about his diets and excessive routines, and soon Kensho branches out into several other blogs about his life, all of which were just as successful as his first. Even though he posts pictures of himself on his blog almost daily, he is still insecure about his body, though he tries to hide his insecurity from everyone else.

Name: Kankyo Shugisha  
Talent: Ultimate Enviromentalist  
Birthday: April 21st  
Height: 5’ 5”  
Weight: 82lbs.  
Likes: Reading  
Dislikes: Rock Music

Slowly but surely, humanity is killing the Earth. Many have raised awareness of this issue on all platforms of media, but none have sparked quite the following that Kankyo has. She is known by those close to her to be a quiet, reserved girl who rarely spoke, but her passion and voice flares up whenever the state of the Earth comes up. She started a small group dedicated to spreading awareness on the issue on social media, and it took off. Soon she appeared on news interviews, collaborations and speaking at schools about the dangers of our wasteful ways. Sometimes all the interactions get to her, and she wishes to go back to her old, quiet life.

Name: Tsumetai Kadara  
Talent: Ultimate Snowboarder  
Birthday: December 26th  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Weight: 105lbs.  
Likes: Puns  
Dislikes: Loud Noises

“Chill” is an understatement when describing Tsumetai, metaphorically and literally. Born with a extremely rare disease that lowers his internal body temperature several degrees below normal, he’s spent his entire life either shivering or wrapped in some warm snow gear. Wearing a parka in summer certainly didn’t help him to try to be normal, which discouraged Tsumetai. But eventually he got past the weird looks he got, focused on just being who he wanted to be. It wasn’t long before he discovered snowboarding, and he picked it up in a snap. Though he’s only done it for a year, he’s already become one of the biggest names in young snowboarders. But he’d like to be able to feel the world with his own hand, not through a glove.

Name: Doku Enmoka  
Talent: Ultimate Toxicologist  
Birthday: October 2nd  
Height: 5’ 9”  
Weight: 99lbs.  
Likes: Stuffed animals  
Dislikes: Baseball

It’s only fitting that someone with as toxic a personality as Doku would become the Ultimate Toxicologist. Growing up with an abusive father, all she saw around her was violence and hate, which eventually rubbed off onto her. Her father would come in her room and hit her while she cowered in the corner, clutching her stuffed bear Cuddly. One night, after another beating, her mind snapped, and she developed a motto, that if she didn’t hit first, she’d be the one hit. She turned from a quiet but respectful child to an extremely abusive bully. She’d use her words and fists to make sure no one would stand in her way. Apparently, the only reason she developed an interest in poisons was so she could concoct a poison to kill her father.

Name: Kusareta Kenja  
Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student  
Birthday: June 24th  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Weight: 90lbs.  
Likes: Board Games  
Dislikes: Clowns

Every year, Hope’s Peak has a lottery for one regular, boring student to join the ranks of the Ultimates. This year, Kusareta was drawn, and naturally she accepted. Very little is known about her, since she isn’t an Ultimate. Apparently, she applied to be an Ultimate Student before, but was rejected. No one knows what Ultimate she applied for, but it is rumoured the reason she was turned down was because someone else already carried that Ultimate title. Her personality is blunt but caring, trying her best to fit in a group of people she feels she doesn’t belong in. Or maybe she does belong.

Name: Shosetsuka ???  
Talent: Ultimate Private Investigator  
Birthday: December 13th  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Weight: 110lbs.  
Likes: ???  
Dislikes: ???

Shosetsuka appeared out of nowhere. Nobody knows where he came from, or who his family is, not even himself. He doesn’t seem bothered by his amnesia, though. The only thing he’s bothered by is crime. He soon started privately investigating crimes, and was able to deduce the culprits long before the police could finish their autopsy reports. Even though the police firm gave him an opening, he declined, opting instead to work solo at his own firm, run solely by himself. A complete enigma almost nothing is know about him, not even his last name.

Name: Jisatsu Hiniku  
Talent: Ultimate Mercenary  
Birthday: May 31st  
Height: 5’ 11”  
Weight: 126lbs.  
Likes: Meditation  
Dislikes: Cold tea

Jisatsu was orphaned at a very young age. Soon brought in by a wealthy and powerful family, he was raised with the sole duty to serve and protect his new family. He rarely went outside the palace he lived in, and when he did, it was only to run errands for the family. Even through this, the family that took him in still raised him as their own son, giving him the same love as their own bloodline. When he turned 10, his father handed him a training bamboo sword as his birthday present, and from then on he practiced his combat skills. He now works for hire, escort high profile targets through dangerous areas for lots of money. His isolation from the outside world has led to him being oblivious to some of the standard societal norms.

Name: Shuji Jinko  
Talent: Ultimate Barista  
Birthday: Febuary 12th  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Weight: 96lbs.  
Likes: Pop Music  
Dislikes: Tangled hair

Shuji got a part time job at a cafe when she was 14, just as a way to make some extra spending money so she could afford the latest fashion trends without having to  
beg her mom for money. After a few months, she surprisingly began to like working there, and started to research on coffee, specifcally coffee art. She swirled the foam on top of the cup into beautiful pieces of work, and when she posted her artistic skills to he social medias, her popularity soared. People line up around the block just to get a look and taste of her coffee. She’s recently been branching off into creating custom brews, which has also been receiving positive feedback from her fans.

Name: Henshin Nazo  
Talent: Ultimate Actor  
Birthday: November 30th  
Height: 5’ 9”  
Weight: 111lbs.  
Likes: Drama  
Dislikes: Long sleeves

Henshin was a born actor. When his preschool set up a small play about the Wizard of Oz, Henshin, acting a lot more courageous than the Cowardly Lion should be, soon had his talent realized. He joined the drama club in junior high, and from there it was non stop. He loved being on the stage, preforming to the crowds below him. His performances and daily life soon blended into one personality, and now he acts as if his entire life is an act for the world to watch. He wears extravagant clothing, and even wears a mask to cover up his face. There are rumors that he got in some freaky accident that destroyed his face, hence the mask, but Henshin refuses to comment on anything to do with his attire or personality.

Name: Sairen Toirasu  
Talent: Ultimate Illustrator  
Birthday: January 11th  
Height: 5’ 4”  
Weight: 76lbs.  
Likes: Chips  
Dislikes: Being bossed around

Sairen grew up being told what to do. From what to wear to how to act, her entire life was directed by her controlling mother, who wanted her ideal, perfect child. Sairen felt trapped, with no way to express herself, until she found drawing. Once she got her feelings out through her pencil, she felt liberated. She started disobeying her mother, choosing herself what to wear and do, which infuriated her mother. She went online to post her pictures, which kickstarted her career as an illustrator. She now takes commissions for her works, and gets paid up to $200 for just one drawing. But those who have seen her work agree the price is worth the quality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the past month has been me adjusting to high school. I’m doing grade 11 work in grade 10, so that also adds the the workload and confusion of school. Of course, I still have had plenty of time to work on this. I just wanted to do other things. I don’t have an excuse other than I just couldn’t motivate myself to write this. But hopefully this will get me back on track. And thanks for reading this, I never thought people’d actually care about the shitty fan stories I’d write. So thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that gives you an idea of how the rest of the series will go like.
> 
> The prologue chapters are fairly short, due to being split up a lot (only about 2500 words per chapter over 6 chapters)
> 
> There’s no reason to split it up that much, I just want to because I like how it looks.
> 
> Hopefully I won’t forget to post the rest of the prologue. That would be a big oof.
> 
> Also this part is shorter than the others, so don’t worry!


End file.
